Shattered Temptation
by Nera789
Summary: Megamind and Helen's paths have crossed more then once. But after her life begins to crumble, Helen is determined to make it the last. DARK! Au


**Warning: This story is VERY dark! ... please don't kill me for this...**

**I wanted to explore a **_**true **_**evil Megamind...**

**Just so you guys know, this story is based off a storyline fanvid I had seen and if you guys don't get it right off the bat, I will reveal to you the video and the creator at the end(so that means no snooping, you hear me? XD Ruin it for yourselves...) But I spoke with her and agreed that I will add in some extra stuff to the plotline...so even if you do find the vid, you won't know the whole story. xD muahahaha! **

**This is very much an AU story. **

_Love can drive a man to insanity; and an insane, lethal supervillain is a force beyond recognition._

"Wayne, are you ok? You don't...seem yourself tonight..." The brunette asked as she set down her fork, contemplating his wandering expression. He had _always_ seemed distanced... but _this?_

"Y-yeah, I just..." He cleared his throat, "I'm getting this funny feeling that something might be wrong."

"There's always something wrong in a town. Burglars, thugs-"

"Arch enemies..." Metro Man finished as he continued to watch outside the window. It was just a little past dusk and rows of dim, orange streetlights shone down the street, plastering blotches of color in the deserted darkness.

"That doesn't mean he's doing something _right now_." The woman frowned and reached across the table, taking his face with a hand to make him look at her, "and that doesn't mean you can't have a good time for one night! Just relax..." Wayne blinked, looking back down at his plate and twirling the fork he had picked up in his hand.

"So..." The brunette sighed, settling in her seat, "So how've you been today? I've not seen you all day...and you've not talked at all..."

"I..." Wayne blinked again, shaking his hand and suddenly standing up, "I'm sorry, Helen...something's wrong. I'll see you later, I promise." He kissed Helen on the forehead before he vanished out of the restaurant. Helen huffed, resting her head in a hand and swishing the wine in her glass, "figures..." she lifted her head from her hand and downed a gulp of wine before wiping her mouth, "I fall for a superhero that's even busier then _I am..."_

-on the other side of town-

"Sorry for that...you understand, right? It was for a good cause..." The sillohette stepped away, adjusting what seemed to be a cape back on. The stealthy green eyes travelled down to the exposed and battered body that lie motionless on the cold alley floor, sprawled against the wall. The eyes glinted a bit as they blinked up, blood painted across the brick wall and dripping to the floor. The head of the victim drooped foward as the raw torso propped it back up against the brick with legs splayed. The naked woman's jaw and many other parts of her body had already began to bruise, fresh cuts and rashes just beginning to set in.

"Metro Man is able to sense the more..._brutal _crimes...which will lead him right into the trap." The voice was dark and scheming, though a chuckle began to play across his tone as he continued, "This'll make for an interesting news report..." He grinned, his white teeth sliding over his blue lips.

"Won't it, Miss Richi...?" Megamind glanced up after finishing situating on his cape, flashing her a quick smirk. He turned on his heels, waving eight brainbots down. They aligned in a large, cube-like formation over their master and the scene, a barely visable film enclosing it. Megamind turned back again, taking a slow step back to the body and his mouth creased open as if he were to say something, but closed it and placed a contemplative finger over his temple.

"If nothing else, Miss Richi...it was a learning experience...You learned to take the extra mile home after work and not cut through alleyways... myself-" His lips twitched at something, then peeled over his teeth again, "I learned your enemies know you better than your allies." In that instant, a whoosh of air travelled behind him. Without flinching, he heard a loud _zap! _behind him and he slowly looked back, the blue electric light blanketing over the darkness on his face. Metro Man was frozen in mid-air, shocks travelling through his muscles and making him seize violently. Megamind intertwined his hands behind his back, watching his rival with a smirk.

He lowered his head to look at the ground finally and snapped his fingers, the brainbots releasing the hero and letting him fall to the ground with a loud thud. Megamind leaned to the side and cocked his head slightly, as if to examine the hero. Seeming satisfied, he took a a few steps over to him and kneeled down, crossing his arms over his thighs.

"How's that whole 'invincible' thing working out for you?" He let out a soft chuckle before making a gesture over to the man whose muscles were still spasming, "'Gotta hand it to you, though...That's enough of a kick to take down a few elephants. I can't _believe _I've not thought of this sooner...you never picked up the invisible car, so...why would you an electric sheet? And the bait wouldn't take a rocket scientist like me to think of. You've obviously seen something in this woman." He smirked with his wild emerald eyes, opening his mouth again slightly, "But that doesn't matter does it? If I do recall, you..._were_...off the market, weren't you? With Helen. Well, I'm doing her a favor..." He stood up, scanning Metro Man with his holowatch with a smug look, "she won't have to worry about seeing you cheating on her now."

"_hrrgh..._" Metro Man slurred, his mouth unable to move.

"Now, let's not do anything we'll regret..." He wagged a finger at him, waving a brainbot down with the other hand. "Stay with me for a few more moments...I'd hate for you to end this prematurely." Metro Man's hand moved slightly, jarring back and forth between the spasms and his actual will to move.

"You truely are a fascinating creature aren't you? The ability to survive _that _much of a hit and still be alive is remarkable. Certainly severely disabled, but...alive." He shook his head, "Not for long, though."

He smiled, sighing. "Ahhh, I can see it now! The newspaper headlines...'Metrocity's famous reporter and hero perishes at the hands of the town's evil menace.' The look on the people's faces!" He spread his hands out to gesture examining a banner. He dropped his arms and sighed before toying with his holowatch momentarily, "So this Helen of yours...Where can I find her?" He was met with a blank expression, and he wasn't sure if it was of shock or being shocked. Megamind frowned.

"Fine. It shouldn't be hard to find her. Expecially if she's going to be looking for _you._ How's it feel to be the loser for once? You should _thank _me. I could make you go through every defeat that I have but I'll be nicer then that." He shrugged, shifting a bit, "You're ruining my fun, I was hoping for a bit more banter. Any last words, hero? Better late then never!" Metro Man's entire body twitched in pain, he had began to slowly come to grips with his surroundings, but it was still incredibly hard to interact.

"Y-you're...going to get what you deserve." A smirk slid across Megamind's lips.

"Mmmm...wrong answer." The brainbot's obeyed orders and shocked the man, grasping onto his arms and chest and transferring the electricity into him. Metro Man shook violently and involuntarily as he took the hit, his fists clenched and muscles tensed. It didn't take long after for his victim to finally give out and Megamind signalled them to stop, turning on his heels and disappearing down the alley.

Not noticing the small breath one of the bodies were able to steal.

**Already might've killed off two characters in the first chapter..eh, well...**


End file.
